A method and an apparatus of the kind in question are known from DE-PS 26 04 409 and DE-OS 27 35 139.
The known processes and the known combustion furnaces serve to burn solid waste of the most diverse consistency in the ecologically most harmless way. And, indeed, that is possible because essentially the only resulting products of combustion are ashes and harmless exhaust gases.